


pardon?

by zombiepops



Series: the cliches [1]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: “Oh my god,” Jaehyun whispers. It takes him a moment to really understand what was happening, but when he does he repeats “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! You’re definitely trying to flirt with me!” just a little bit louder.“I thought that was clear.”
Relationships: Kim Jaehyun/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Series: the cliches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

In the countless times Jaehyun has dreamed about the day that Hun would finally get married, this scenario never plays out in his head.

For starters, he used to think that _he_ was going to be marrying him--weird, he knows, but adolescent brains tend to make even the simplest of things a little weird. And besides, what teenager isn't dumb and a tiny bit weird? None that Jaehyun could recall. The thoughts-- _dreams_ , if you will--always had variations depending on what type of day it was too. Like, if Jaehyun was happy, he would dream about saying vows and when he was upset he'd dream that he got rejected because he was wearing mismatched socks.

Still, Jaehyun could have predicted Hun's choice of groom and he was sure that Hweseung and Hun were going to have a happy life together on a farm with their cats and some children. He could've predicted his own passive acceptance--although, it is his genuine joy for someone who he deems as his best friend.

But even then, Jaehyun couldn’t have predicted this in the slightest. 

The reception is in full swing and Jaehyun is sitting by the bar, sampling a multitude of drinks because it’s an open bar. Who doesn't take advantage of an open bar? It's not like he's gotten plastered before he's meant to recite his best man speech because he _hasn't_. He’s done his duty as best man and promptly got the heck out of Hweseung and Hun’s way to make room for the estranged relatives to fawn over the newlyweds. 

He sees them all the time, it’s time to let others see them. 

Jaehyun is left by himself since every single one of his friends have things to do--Daniel has fucked off to god knows where and Dongsung is working the bar so obviously he can't just hang out with Jaehyun. Hweseung and Hun are obviously busy being the two grooms and Hongki had just left due to an emergency with Jaejin at home, so fruity cocktails served by Dongsung for Jaehyun until the DJ entices him with some disco hits--like some ABBA or something.

Maybe Beyonce will get him out of his seat, but he isn't too sure. 

Dongsung is telling him about all the fun cocktails he’s never had in his life. Drink number three is a blueberry glittertini and...well blueberry again. Well blueberry the color, not the flavor, but it could be both. 

What would Jaehyun know? He’s never tried it before.

He turns to ask Dongsung about what the heck was going on with all these drinks when, in true Lee Seunghyub fashion, the last person he wants to see slides into the barstool next to him. Seunghyub doesn't even say a single word, that asshole. If he did, Jaehyun would've found himself in the nearest parking lot waiting it out. 

Now, Jaehyun figures one of three scenarios were bound to happen. Scenario one, Seunghyub was just coming to get a drink and sit back at his table. Jaehyun hoped for this scenario to happen so there would be absolutely _no_ contact between the two of them. Scenario two, Seunghyub is going to try and talk to him, most likely insulting him as he does it, and Jaehyun is going to lose it and leave. This is the less optimal scenario. Now, those options seem like an exaggeration and the actual event to occur, but Jaehyun’s been running on luck’s bad side as of lately so he wasn’t too sure. 

He just wants to be able to use the solution of doing nothing. But even though Jaehyun wants to use it, he’s not particularly good at it because it isn’t fun. 

It leaves him with option three: _Jaehyun_ initiating conversation with Seunghyub and hopefully steering it to a more positive place. He has to trust that they’re not still holding seven year grudges and petty college drama. They’re adults after all. And even if he hasn’t seen Seunghyub since he changed schools and ended up in France, leaving Hweseung heartbroken and alone in Seoul as he broke up with him nearly seconds before he went on the plane, everyone else is on good terms with him. 

So he should at least try and be nice. Because if Hweseung isn't mad at the guy, and his heart was _broken_ by the man, then Jaehyun should put in the effort. 

Well, come to think of it, Hweseung has never _not_ liked Seunghyub. At least, not in the way that Jaehyun did-- with an deep and putrid dislike for the man too selfish to put his friends, his significant other, and his family before his own wants. Lee Seunghyub was a bonehead, a bully, and unpleasant to be around. And you wanna know what makes him the absolute worst? 

Lee Seunghyub is into guys, which makes all of his relentless bullying towards Jaehyun and his confidence in his sexuality a hatred projection piece because whenever he'd yell at Jaehyun for being gay in high school, he was projecting his internal homophobia onto Jaehyun. Jaehyun brushed it off then and even now because later on he catches Seunghyub and Kwangjin together in a bathroom stall, looking rather cozy pressed up against each other.

Which meant he was a fraud. 

It was another thought that made Jaehyun scratch his head. 

Okay, so maybe Jaehyun could be considered a fraud too because as much as he dislikes Seunghyub he can't deny that the older is attractive. Like bangable attractive. Seunghyub had always dripped a certain sex appeal that Jaehyun was not blind to, but he didn’t think too much about it considering personality was something that Jaehyun loved more than sex appeal, and Seunghyub's personality was foul at best. But, from time to time, Jaehyun thinks about how attractive Seunghyub was and now, looking at him for the first time in seven years, still is. 

The thoughts alone often turned a pattern of thinking that he shouldn’t be entertaining. Not when the two aren't meant to like each other. 

With that said, Jaehyun knows there are a number of things he could say. He could say “hey”, or “how is everything” or “it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you around” and even the ever so classic “are you at the bar because you refuse to dance to whatever shit this is”. 

But all of those are terrible small talk pieces and Jaehyun is a little tipsy so instead he just blurts out, "Piano man! How goes it?” 

No more drinks for Jaehyun.

+

It shouldn’t be weird to see Seunghyub looking at him in disgust--he’s used to the older man thinking less of him--it's been that way since the first day they met, but this is a little strange.

Seunghyub’s head whips in Jaehyun’s direction, looking him up and down before he turns back to the bar and rolls his eyes. “Jaehyun,” he sighs, “Should’ve known I was going to run into you here. Please do both of us a favor and don’t talk to me, I don’t want to lose any braincells.” 

_Well, so much for that_ , Jaehyun thinks. He doesn't know why he expects Seunghyub to be anything but an asshole, even if Hun insists he isn’t as bad as he used to be. Jaehyun deflates a little, but quickly lets it roll off his back. 

Today is a good day. Two of his best friends are getting married and Dongsung knows how to bartend. There is nothing that Lee Seunghyub was going to do to ruin this day. Besides, now they’re playing a funky little track that makes Jaehyun want to dance. 

“Shouldn’t you be off in a corner, mourning the loss of your teenage wet dreams or something?” Seunghyub is smirking like that comment had any real effect on him. Jaehyun had years of telling off bullies and assholes like him, so he could handle himself.

Jaehyun studies his face, carefully mapping out all the features of Seunghyub’s face in his head. ‘ _Has he always been this good looking?’_ Jaehyun thinks to himself. Then, he proceeds to mentally smack himself. 

Of course he has, that bastard. 

“I’m totally fine,” Jaehyun points out, “You’re the one who dated him. How are you doing?” 

“See, I hear a rumour that you did too. How did that turn out for you?” Seunghyub smirks and Jaehyun holds back the urge to deck him right across his stupid face. Jaehyun winces at the memory of he and Hwesung. They both had been convinced that they were perfect for each other: Jaehyun with strength and Hweseung with intellect, Jaehyun with his unwavering loyalty and Hweseung with his unwavering passion that fit perfectly together. 

Or, at least, it should have fit perfectly together. 

They were so focused on being perfect for each other that they forgot that they _weren’t_ perfect human beings. Nobody was perfect, and that was the whole point of having someone to trust--they’re supposed to help you be the most perfect version of yourself. But they hardly ever did that. That on top of the fact that they hardly ever had as much fun in their relationship as they did being friends cemented the fact that they weren’t meant for each other. 

The first day they actually found any joy was the day that they broke up and decided to be friends again. Jaehyun still thinks of it as the best breakup of his life. 

Of course, he’s not about to admit that to Seunghyub of all people. 

“Oh, you know. At least it didn’t end with me leaving the country for five years and never talking to him even though you considered him to be your friend after, so I guess my attempt was pretty alright compared to yours.” 

“That may be the case, but he erased you straight from his memory just to keep me on his, so you could argue that he wasn’t as into you as much as you wanted him to be." Seunghyub bites back. When Jaehyun sees the little smirk on Seunghyub’s face, every thought of punching him increases tenfold but before he can say or do anything Seunghyub continues. "I guess it just means he's always had amazing taste. " _Rude asshole,_ Jaehyun has half a mind to say. But then, the realization hits him right in the head. 

This is Seunghyub, he’s definitely not worth the energy. He’s just sitting there with a shitty gin and tonic acting like this was still high school. Jaejyun convinces himself that Lee Seunghyub is nothing but a loser, and that he doesn’t have the finest pair of cheekbones the world has ever seen. 

He realises that he’s been sitting there, glaring at Seunghyub for one too many seconds when Seunghyub glares back and goes to drink his drink. 

Jaehyun has a flair for the dramatic, so that’s exactly what he does once he’s done.

“It was great catching up with you, Seunghyub-ssi,” Jaehyun says smugly, turning on his heel to walk away. Even though he knows it sours Seunghyub’s mood, any small chance at annoying him was a victory in Jaehyun’s eyes. He knows it works when Seunghyub speaks, grabbing his hand roughly. 

“Where the actual hell do you think you’re going, Kim?” he says, annoyed at the mere fact that Jaehyun would _dare_ to even walk away from him. 

"Ah, sorry, this isn't high school anymore," Jaehyun shrugs. "I’m not on punching bag duty anymore, so I’m going to go dance. And you cost me a good ABBA song, so you better pray that there is more ABBA on that queue or Dongsung here will fuck up your drinks for the rest of the night.” 

Jaehyun is ninety-five percent certain that Dongsung would if he got tipped well enough.

Seunghyub scoffs at that. Like actually scoffs. 

“Just sit back down. You’re going to embarrass yourself.” 

“What?”

“I said you’re going to embarrass yourself,” Seunghyub repeats, “And your hearing is shit.”

“You know, I didn’t ask you what you thought of my dance skills.” Jaehyun turns on his heel, attempting to go back to the dancefloor. “I’m just going to go anyway, try and stop me.”

“I know. But it still doesn’t mean that I haven’t seen you dance before. You flail, it’s embarrassing.” 

Jaehyun sees Seunghyub shudder, like the mental image is causing him distress . Jaehyun wants to protest, but he knows he can’t dance all that well. But what does it matter? He’s not auditioning to be in an idol group, so why does it matter if he dances poorly?

“Okay, so I can’t dance,” Jaehyun sighs, “Why does it matter to you, it’s not like it’s going to embarrass you or something?”

“It’s Hun’s big day, the last thing he needs is a tipsy spaz like you thrashing about the dancefloor. You’ll probably knock over the champagne fountain or something stupid like that, so sit and order another disguting sugar bomb you call an alcoholic drink.”

Jaehyun eyes him suspiciously.

"Did Hun put you up to this?"

“Did he--Jesus, Kim,” Seunghyub huffs. He turns away from Jaehyun, pinching the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. Then, he looks him up and down again while shaking his head. “How have you convinced people that you’re smart?” 

“What?”

“Just stop talking,” Seunghyub interrupts. “Hey, Dongsung, get this idiot another drink.” 

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Jaehyun grumbles. Dongsung shrugs, though--he mouths a polite ‘sure thing’ and starts working on the drink that Seunghyub basically just ordered for Jaehyun He looks between Seunghyub and Jaehyun with an amused smile. It was like they were entertainment for him, which would be funny if it wasn’t entertainment at his expense. Jaehyun wants to ask Dongsung what’s so funny right in this moment, watching the youngest’s grin, but something says that being confrontational is the legitimate _worst_ way to deal with this--so he resigns the thought. It’s not like he has anything better to do now, they’re playing songs to slow dance to and Jaehyun is painstakingly single. 

Seunghyub, who has been extremely persistent at not sparing another glance in his direction, sighs when Jaehyun sits back down in the stool right next to him. 

That’s strange for a multitude of reasons, but the main one being that Seunghyub hasn’t thrown out a childish taunt in about thirty minutes--uncharacteristic of him and whenever he speaks to Jaehyun. Now that he thinks about it, the whole conversation was a bit strange--sure, Jaehyun was a piss poor dancer, but why does Seunghyub think he’d be dancing near the champagne fountain to begin with? 

Jaehyun knows that the worst that would probably happen is that he bumps into one of Hun’s old-fashioned aunts, but that wouldn’t be the end of the world, that was just an apology and a seat away. 

And anyway, what was Seunghyub even doing here? Talking to him by the bar like they’re friendly? Sure, he wasn’t _against_ the conversation. He didn’t want to be seen lonely at the bar--that was a story waiting to happen. But didn’t Seunghyub have Kwangjin? Why wasn’t he sitting with him, being all lovey dovey and shit? 

Why was Seunghyub here bothering him? 

Dongsung slides him a new drink, giving Jaehyun a quick grin. He looks far too pleased with himself for Jaehyun’s mood to be anything but sour now, watching as Dongsung brings other drinks for people at the opposite end of the bar. 

He wasn’t sad to see him go considering how much slyness is dripping off the man. Honestly, if he doesn’t get a call from Hun asking why he was talking to Seunghyub of all people, he’s going to be surprised. 

He tries the new cocktail that Dongsung whips up, this time it’s purple and pink with a cherry on top, with a little hesitation. Not that the drink was going to be bad considering it’s mostly sugar and cherry soda--it’s definitely less strong than the tequila drink he had earlier--but he doesn’t even mind. 

As long as the cocktail was pretty, he doesn’t mind drinking. 

+

Sometimes, the strangest things happen when Jaehyun is in close contact with just about _anyone_. This is one of those weird things. 

“How is your dad?” Seunghyub asks and it genuinely seems like Seunghyub cares about what he has to say, which leaves Jaehyun speechless yet again. It earns Jaehyun yet another pointed stare. 

“Now you’re making small talk?” Jaehyun asks because seriously, when has Seunghyub gave a shit about him? 

“I mean, we’re just sitting here,” Seunghyub says matter of factly. 

“But I mean, shouldn’t you be somewhere else? Maybe spending time with your boyfriend who’s sitting all by himself--” 

“Kwangjin and I aren’t dating anymore,” Seunghyub says. 

“Huh.” Now that was a memo Jaehyung never got. But why was Seunghyub telling him this? That seems to be the overarching question of this entire situation. 

“Stop gawking,” Seunghyub says, “It makes you look unattractive.” 

Huh?

Had Seunghyub insinuated that he thought Jaehyung was attractive otherwise? 

“Are you trying to flirt with me?” Jaehyun blurts out quickly. At first, Seunghyub looks mad, but Jaehyun knows what mad Seunghyub does--mad Seunghyub doesn’t stare, he throws punches. So, Jaehyun can agree that Seunghyub isn’t upset. He’s...nervous? Definitely putting up a front. And it makes Jaehyun smug. “You’re totally trying to flirt with me. Seunghyub! I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” 

“You say that,” Jaehyun points out, “But your face says something completely different.” 

Seunghyub glares, mumbling, “What does it say then, since you want to be such a smartass,” and Jaehyun puts a hand on his shoulder.

“It tells me you’re interested in me,” Jaehyun simply replies. “There’s no shame in it, you know.” And now, the entire scenario makes more sense then it ever has. 

It’s not like this was a smokey, dimly lit gay bar where Seunghyub couldn’t see who he was talking to. This was a wedding reception. One with chandeliers and wall to floor mirrors, in a hotel where plenty of people they both know . Seunghyub had to have known he was here, had to have seen him and sat next to him. Seunghyub had to have ordered his drink to have him sit and stop him from leaving. 

Did this mean that Seunghyub thinks he’s attractive? When he isn’t gawking? 

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Seunghyub mumbles. 

Jaehyun gasps, hoping the wedding photographer was somewhere close so they could film this unprecedented moment in history. 

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun whispers. It takes him a moment to really understand what was happening, but when he does he repeats “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! You’re definitely trying to flirt with me!” just a little bit louder. 

“I thought that was clear.” 

“You know, if that’s your way of picking up dudes in France, it’s piss poor. Like, you have no game,” Jaehyun pauses. “Makes you a little unattractive, if I have to say so myself. But we all have flaws.” 

Seunghyub scoffs. 

“There’s nothing that makes me unattractive,” Seunghyub laughs. “And most of the guys in France didn’t accuse me of leaving a trail of heart behind me when I’ve only dated two people in my life.” 

“What?” Jaehyun gawks again, “Only two? How is that possible, you’re so hot!” 

Seunghyub raises his eyebrow. “Wait, you think I’m hot?” 

Jaehyun wants to object, but this is Lee Seunghyub he was talking about. Of course he’s hot. He’s always been hot. 

The asshole. 

“Touche.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

They avoid looking at each other, both looking at their own drinks. He wonders why everyone isn’t staring right at them. He also wonders why Dongsung looks so damn smug, that little shit. The tension is causing every hair on his arm to stand on edge.

It’s a mixture of embarrassment and exhilaration and Jaehyun knows he needs to get a grip. 

They’re obviously not going to do anything in public. It’s gross to do something indecent at his best friend’s wedding. They’re not going to do anything in public. They have self-control. 

Well, they have self-control most of the time. They’re only human. 

“Meet me in the coat closet,” Jaehyun says, “In ten.” 

“I’ll be there in five,” Seunghyub replies. 

Jaehyun resists the urge to smile as he walks away. 

True to his word, Seunghyub doesn’t take long to show up--in fact, if Jaehyun was paying attention to the time on his watch he would have realized that he’d been waiting for less than five minutes before the door creaks open. Seunghyub slips in and Jaehyun has only a moment to appreciate how good Seunghyub looks in his suit before he’s striding over to Jaehyun to kiss him. 

He has mint and lime on his tongue, placing his hands on Jaehyun’s hips. 

This was definitely not in those scenarios that Jaehyun had thought about earlier. It's hard to complain though when Seunghyub is such an amazing kisser, unsurprisingly to no one. His brain lags a bit, but once he gets out back under control he parts his lips to deepen the kiss. Seunghyub tastes like lime and Jaehyun snakes one of his hands off his waist to comb through the long strands of hair on the back of Seunghyub’s neck. 

And Seunghyub --Lee fucking Seunghyub--lets out a moan. 

Jaehyun’s brain is registering this still as Seunghyub presses him up against the door with a little more force then Jaehyun had been expecting.

“Ah, this is familiar,” Jaehyun laughs, sighing as Seunghyub’s lips move down his neck. “Although, back then you were trying to kick my ass. I’d rather you have been doing this the whole damn time-”

“How long has you had the hots for me, Kim?” 

“Too long. You’re literally every high school girl’s wet dream, and you know--mine.” 

Seunghyub groans, this time in frustration. 

“God, please Jaehyun. Stop trying to crack jokes. You’re ruining the moment.”

Jaehyun doesn’t even have the time to think of a clever and witty reply, because Seunghyub presses their hips together and Jaehyun is suddenly acutely aware that it was getting intense. 

Jaehyun lets out a quiet whimper when Seunghyub steps back, their mouths parting with a ‘pop’. 

“What are you, a repressed virgin?” Seunghyub smirks yet again. His words don’t hold the weighty venom that they normally do. “I’m not going to jerk you off in a supply closet, that’s lame.” Seunghyub straightens up, smoothing down the wrinkles on his outfit. 

“Oh. I-” 

“In case you didn’t notice, we have almost an entire reception to get through that I don’t think Hweseung would want us missing for. But,” Seunghyub continues, “This was fun.”

Jaehyun would be lying if he said that this wasn’t disappointing. After all, he and Seunghyub seem to be the only single person in this reception, and they were about to hookup. Which was still strange now that Jaehyun thinks about it. But it was also exhilarating. Jaehyun was a grown ass adult, though, so Seunghyub’s disinterest is merely something he has to deal with. He could take a hint and he most certainly could respect a “no”, even if it meant he was blue balled for the rest of the ceremony.

“Yeah, yeah it was,” Jaehyun mumbles nervously, “Guess I’ll see you in passing or something-” He reaches for the door handle, wanting to rip it open because of course he’s just embarrassed himself, but he looks down to see Seunghyub grabbing his hand with a smirk on his face. “

Jaehyun clears his throat. “W-what’s going on?” he says.

“Room number, Kim.” Seunghyub says simply. “I said this was fun, so we should continue once this entire thing is done and over with. You're one of Hweseung’s groomsmen, so I am assuming that you're staying on the seventh floor?"

Jaehyun feels a little out of breath. 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ , yeah! That. We should totally continue after-” Jaehyun looks to see Seunghyub raising a brow at him. “I’m room 710. That’s where I’m staying.” 

Even in low light, Jaehyun knows that Seunghyub is rolling his eyes. But there’s something else: Seunghyub is smiling a little. Something catches in his chest when he notices how flushed Seunghyub’s cheeks are and how attractive he looks with his hair all messed up.

Of course he looks hot. That asshole. 

Jaehyun steadies his breath, struggling to make sense of what the actual hell is going on between him and Seunghyub. 

“Get the fuck out before I change my mind, Kim,” Seunghyub growls. It’s not harsh in the slightest, however, and Jaehyun draws him in for another kiss. 

This time Jaehyun is the one who breaks it off, grinning at the shocked expression on Seunghyub’s face. 

“I’ll see you later?” Jaehyun asks with a wink. 

Jaehyun stops by the restroom, fixing his tie and his hair as best as he can. The thought of Seunghyub having to do the same thing and smooth down his shirt is amusing to him. More so than he’d like to admit. 

He splashes water on his face and runs his damp hand through his hair, but still looks like a wreck. He can’t stop giggling. He’s giddy and it’s ridiculous

In Jaehyun’s defense, it’s Yoo Hweseung’s wedding day, and he just agreed to an evening rendezvous with Lee Seunghyub, so his world is shaken. 

He decides to dance it out, finding Dongsung now on the dancefloor, and when he says that Jaehyun missed the ABBA medley, Jaehyun shrugs. It doesn’t matter anyway, Stingray is blasting through the speaker and Jaehyun wants to scream out the lyrics but he doesn’t--he opts to flail about anyway.

Seunghyub is by the bar. He’s rolling his eyes. 

  
  



End file.
